The Queen Of The Game
by Unsaid Goodbyes
Summary: Humans…were fleeting beings. Their lives nothing more than a grain of sand on an endless beach, withering away in the rising tide over time. Vampires…were a little more. A drabble on Kaname's feelings for Yuki.


A/N: This was actually an essay for English class (I got to do it on **Vampire Knight**! Woohoo!) But I decided, since I adored it so much, that I'd share it with you guys as well. It's basically just a tiny drabble—as it was only supposed to be two pages long—on _my_ thoughts of what Kaname's feelings for Yuki must be. And, please don't correct me and say that proper way of spelling Yuki's name is _Yuuki_. I read the English mangas. And they spell her name _Yuki_. Just putting that out there. Onto the drabble…

Summary: Humans…were fleeting beings. Their lives nothing more than a grain of sand on an endless beach, withering away in the rising tide over time. Vampires…were a little more. A drabble on Kaname's feelings for Yuki. Drabble.

--

**Title: **The Queen Of The Game

**Rating: **T

**Authors: **Breathless Tomb

Drabble

**Kaname's POV**

--

Her presence was all I'd ever need in my life. It was undeniable, unquestionable, unbelievable, yet it was true. She was life, as she held it in her every breath. She was beauty, in the way that she clearly had no idea. She was the delicate dove, spreading love in her wake. Pure with her scent and yet tainted with her blood. She was perfection in its most basic form.

I needed her to survive. Even the meekest reassurance of her existence was enough to sate the desperately clawing beast inside my chest. I only needed her. Nothing else. If all else perished, and she survived, my life would continue on as usual. She was the sky and the earth. The moon and the stars. She was the sun; she balanced the clouds out quite nicely. There were no words to describe her.

_Yuki_.

Brown eyes, cinnamon hair. Dainty in her figure, looking for all the world like a small child trapped in the body of a young woman. She was innocence, her mind unscathed by the evils in the world. She seemed to be completely oblivious to all else, so focused on making the world a more beautiful place to live in. She seemed incorruptible.

_Yet, here I was, dying to corrupt her._

She didn't deserve the sins on my hands. She didn't deserve to bear the poison that flowed through my veins. The blood of Kuran. She was a gentle flower, too lovely to be picked and destroyed. I would wait as she bloomed, wait until her petals blossomed. Still, my fingers itched to pluck the fragile rose from its roots. Selfishness was a word that could've been attributed to my current state of mind.

Humans…were fleeting beings. Their lives nothing more than a grain of sand on an endless beach, withering away in the rising tide over time. Vampires…were a little more. Their lives stretched on, rolling by at speeds too slow to be considered anything less than irrational. Nature should've never allowed such creatures. We were a damnation as much as a protection. We were added bedlam to an already chaotic world. We were to be feared, and nothing more. _Beasts in human form. Vampires._

But…as terrible as vampires could be, Purebloods were another matter altogether.

Vicious and conniving. Of infinite powers, too dangerous to toy with. The vampires of the vampires. The _real_ rulers of the Night World. The Kuran's—the leaders of the Purebloods—were infamous in their ways. Feared loved, respected, hated; we'd captivated an audience on our own, without them any the wiser. But, as admired and loathed as Purebloods were, there was no denying their prowess. We possessed skills far beyond anything of our kind.

The vampires kneeled before us—their masters—as few as we were. We were the kings, the queens, and everything that fell within those ranks. We were the immortals, the everlasting horrors that lurked within the deepest abysses of nightmares. We bowed to no one. And I—the head of the Kuran family—bowed to no one.

Except her.

Yuki.

The light in my darkness. The joy where all I felt was quiet numbness. Only time could tell how long I'd waited for her, and even it would be off in its estimates. She was my opposite. Light, where I was dark. Warm, where I was cold. Alive, where I was dead. _Selfless_, whilst I took so much that I could hardly consider myself more than a thief. How could a monster such as I be destined for her?

She was the only one. She just was. I wanted to hold her and love her and never let her go. I wanted to take away all her fears and anxieties, to let her feel only calm and carefree. To see her happy with someone else…would crush me. Kill me. Drag me into the depths of the depression that even now threatened to consume me. But her happiness was all that mattered. Her choices were all that mattered. Not mine.

I wanted her by my side for eternity, but I would never change her against her will. Not unless desperation pushed itself to the brink, and her mind finally began to turn towards the madness. Not unless she finally began to stir in her immortal slumber. Not unless her fangs began to protrude, pinching against her lower lips.

She made me cruel. She tempted me with her scent. She didn't do it purposely, but all the same. She knew who I was. _What_ I was. She was one of the few humans who had the slightest clue. Yet, she constantly teased and taunted me with her luscious peach and lilac aroma of her blood. The single most delicious scent I'd ever smelt, but—luckily—not overwhelming.

How would I stand seeing her, bloodless and lifeless? Bone white and cool to the touch. _Dead…_ _Gone…_ The mere thought nearly had me on my knees. I…my blood boiled at the thought of hurting _her_. Yuki. The only one who could bring warmth to my pointless existence. Lonely eyes such as mine never seemed so weak than at the thought of losing her forever. Did she even know? I was nearly positive. My vast adoration from her was hard to miss.

I didn't love her.

I didn't like her.

_I worshipped her._

But, as much as I wanted nothing more than her, my desires would have to wait. I had the plans to sort through. This game of chess was nearly complete. The pieces were set, and the game was almost over. The pawns were still intact and the King was nearing his final blow. Everything was perfect. All the pieces were exactly as I'd planned them out.

_Except Yuki._

--

A/N: Reviews are better than a lot of things. Like ticks, shark attacks, rabies, spiders, cheese, mad raccoons, porcupines—though they are cute—, blown up printers, Speedos, old creepy men, werewolves—yuck—, Zero—yuck, sorry for those of you who _like_ him—, the flu, stitches, broken legs, perverts, school—like the place, hate the teachers—, bad animes, and clumpy make-up.

So send reviews.

Because I'd rather have reviews than the things listed above.

--Breathless Tomb--


End file.
